


Argument

by Elliebluej23



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliebluej23/pseuds/Elliebluej23
Summary: “Honestly I don’t know why I thought this could f*cking work” the brunette screamed at the taller male in front of her.”
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Argument

“Honestly I don’t know why I thought this could f*cking work” the brunette screamed at the taller male in front of her.”  
“This’ll be interesting”, he thought to himself 

“You have literally never changed, never. You still have that same stick up your ass.” 

“Oh, you really want to go there, okay let’s go since we’re naming everything we don’t like about each other”, he said in a low menacing tone as he backed her into a corner. You worry about literally everything, you think you have no flaws just because you didn’t have as luxury of a childhood as I did. You think all rich people are a hazard that needs to be removed from society. Your too busy looking at my flaws and everything that I do wrong to even focus on the fact that i don’t view myself as perfect. I need you, ever heard that before? I need you but you don’t even realize that because your too busy worrying about every aspect of every other relationship except your own. You are so insecure in your own skin that you can even stop to think that maybe I don’t want any material goods that that you can offer in the relationship, I never did. I just want you.  
“Oh you want me huh”, she said as she nodded her head conscious of the little space they had between them. But instead of lowering her head, she looked directly into his eyes. “You are Literally making yourself look like the innocent one here. You are literally so toxic that I wonder just how exactly I’m even able to breathe the same air as you. You criticize every aspect of my life, from the moment that we met. To keep it real with you, I want this, just as much as you do, maybe even more. Because, I love you, I do but I can’t be in a relationship that I don’t feel comfortable in. You tell me you love me but you don’t show it. You don’t ever think that maybe, just maybe since I don’t know half the shit you know, than it might just be hard for me to keep up. Because I know you don’t view yourself as perfect, but I know your also hardworking and those are what I admire about you but you have to be humble. You make me feel inferior, like I’m not good enough for you. You cannot be stubborn and ignorant over everything, okay? 

Kousuke starts back towards the sofa 

“You didn’t answer me Kousuke”, she said which made him flinch and look back at her. He knew she was really mad if she was calling him by his first name. 

She was standing there trying hard not to break down into tears which he could tell despite how hard she fought to hide it. 

“Are you gonna try to save this”, she asked literally on the brink of tears her heart pounding a mile a minute. 

She accepted his silence as the answer. 

“Alright, fine” she said walking up the staircase. 

Emotions completely overwhelmed her as she almost collapsed against the wall an full on wept. She stayed like that for a few minutes. And went directly to her room to get her car keys and her hoodie. Kousuke was nowhere to be seen....typical. She walks out of the house and into her car and drove. She stopped at a fast food place and got something to eat and drink. She stopped at her apartment and contemplated the idea of spending the night over there, but she figured it was probably best to go somewhere where nobody would find her even if they tried. She drove on and on and at one point, stopped at the side of the rode to get some rest (making sure to lock the doors ). She slid over to the passenger seat and fell asleep. 

She woke up the next morning to the buzzing of her phone. “Probably Papa” she said knowing full well the Kousuke wasn’t the type to apologize during a break up. She picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID. 

“Hello”, she said tired 

“Hey”, a voice replied 

“That voice” she thought 

Nope

Out of reflex she hung up. 

She didn’t have time for this because anything he wanted to say (good or bad) he could’ve said yesterday when she gave him the chance to. But now, she didn’t even know if she wanted to continue their relationship. 

The phone rang again. That wasn’t something that shin ae was used to. 

“Hello” she said through gritted teeth. 

“Shin ae, can you come home so we can talk like adults”

“We talked like adults yesterday, remember”

“I have something to tell you”

“Suddenly not so tongue tied?” She asked 

“Just come home.....please” 

Shin ae took a moment to think it over.

“Okay”. 

About an hour and a half later she walked into her and kousuke’s shared room, waiting for whatever he had to say while she checked out somethings on her phone. Not even a minute later, in came Kousuke with a small velvet box. 

“O my god”, she said under her breath

“Yesterday, I recall you asking me if I was willing to try with you, but you left before I could respond.”

“Kousuke what is going on”, she asked as her heart began to beat out of her chest.

“Well I realized that you were right, not about everything but I have been acting like you don’t matter. But you mean the world to me- you are my world. Your my match and I don’t just love you, I’m in love with you. I’m mad at myself for making you feel like you weren’t good enough, and sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you. And I bought this ring since the first time we went out on a date because I knew that i loved you and wanted to marry you. 

“Yes”, she said in a daze.

Wow she didn’t expect that to go in that direction. 

Later on that night

“Babe”, shin ae whispered 

“Mm”, the male responded 

“I’m sorry”

“For what”

“For being rude to you”

“I deserved it”

“I love you”

“ i love yoo too”


End file.
